


So Hit Me Like a Man

by MistressRen (Jokers_Sanity)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Fights, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Non-Con Abuse, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Pain Kink, Physical Abuse, Power Bottom Hux, Sadism, Space Husbands, Top Armitage Hux, Verbal Abuse, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/MistressRen
Summary: "I want you to hurt me."Kylo lowers his fork, his hand colliding with the table with a loud thunk. "Come again?""I want you to curl your hand into a fist, and I want you to take that fist and hit me in the face. I want you to hit me so hard that I taste blood, and then I want you to hit me again. I want you to hit me in the stomach that all of the air escapes my lungs and -,"





	So Hit Me Like a Man

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS. THEY CONTAIN WARNINGS ABOUT THE CONTENTS OF THE CHAPTERS.
> 
> WARNINGS: Domestic Abuse, Verbal/Physical Abuse, Sadomasochism, Ignoring 'No' Outside A D/s Scene, etc.

"I want you to hurt me."

Kylo lowers his fork, his hand colliding with the table with a loud  _thunk_. "Come again?"

Hux is terribly unimpressed, examining his immaculately manicured nails as he allows Kylo a moment to take in what he's said. It really doesn't seem like such a ludicrous request. Honestly, Kylo should take this as a  _compliment_. While he could've gone to any old First Order officer to sate his... unorthodox desires, he'd come to Kylo. 

Kylo, who looks ready to blow chunks at the idea of laying a hand on the considerably smaller man. Wonderful. This is... not how he expected this conversation to go. At all. 

"I want you to curl your hand into a fist, and I want you to take that fist and hit me in the face. I want you to hit me so hard that I taste blood, and then I want you to hit me again. I want you to hit me in the stomach that all of the air escapes my lungs and -," 

Kylo interupts with, "You mean, you want me to  _beat_ you." 

"If you must be so crass about it."

"But that's what you're really asking me for, isn't it? To  _beat_ you."

Hux cocks his head to the side, "You cannot pretend that the thought has never crossed your mind."

The silence that fills the kitchenette is so thick it can be cut with a knife. Kylo has abandoned his half-eaten plate, his appetite all but demolished by this... unexpected turn of events. Hux wants him to  _hurt_ him, to scar and bruise and tear that beautiful, creamy white skin. Perhaps even more alarming is the fact that Hux is demanding that the wounds be visible - he wants to parade Kylo's marks around the  _Finalizer_ as if they were some sort of battle wounds, like they were something to be  _proud_ of. 

Months before, when they'd first started this relationship, Kylo had stressed that there needed to be open communication between them - communication was not one of their strong suits, and continues to be a foundational crack in a relationship built on the premise of 'fuck first, feelings later'. Kylo likes to consider himself fairly open-minded in the bedroom, eager to submit to the ginger within the safe, secure confines of their personal chambers, but this...

While Hux would occasionally switch things up and top from the bottom, he didn't just relinquish this level of control. Ever. And while Kylo may have fantasized about some type of  _retribution_ whilst Hux exercised some rather... unorthodox methods to take him down into sub-space, ordinarily he'd  _never_ even consider raising a hand to the smaller man.

"Pathetic," Hux spits, taking a long drag of his lavender and chamomille tea. "I don't know why I thought a mongrel such as yourself would be able to comply with such a simple request. No matter. I merely thought it proper to present you with the idea before seeking assistance elsewhere." 

 _That_ catches Kylo's attention, "Elsewhere? Hux, what do you -,"

"You didn't think that you were the only pretty little plaything that caught my eye, did you?" Hux smiles cruelly, "It's just, up until now, you've been the most compliant with my desires. I can see now that that's changed. Pity," He examines his nails once more, "You were so much fun, too."

"Hux, stop this -,"

"I want you to hurt me, Kylo."

" - I'm not going to potentially do permanent damage to your body just to get you off -,"

"Just think about it." Hux continues, "You're easily twice my size. Just  _think_ about the damage you could unleash. I'll be limping for  _days,_ I'll be bruised for weeks!"

" - How many times do I have to say 'no'?" 

Hux nods, and with no comeback immediately at the ready, Kylo thinks that, for the moment, the matter has been dropped. He's almost entirely sure that the purpose of Hux's little speech earlier was to attempt to rile him up enough to just  _react_. Almost. There's also the possibility that their entire relationship had been a sham and Hux only viewed him as a glorified cum dump... which he would not think on for too long, as it was causing what little food he'd managed to stomach to want to make a return trip.

He's so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the subtle scrape of wooden chair legs on tile flooring, didn't notice that Hux had moved until and elbow collided with the side of his head hard enough to send him flying off the side of the chair and onto the floor. He's recieved enough blows to the head, sans helmet, to recognize the burn that accompanies the parting of skin... a steady river of dark, crimson blood begins to pour into his eye as the world struggles to swim back into focus.

The General stands over him, staring fondly at his elbow. The pale, freckled skin has blossomed a bright, cherry red and will almost certainly bruise. He offers the Knight of Ren a smile that is all teeth, and Kylo is suddenly filled with an inexplicable urge to rearrange them in his mouth. 

"So, what do you say? Feel like hurting me now?"

 

 


End file.
